A Proven Theory
by Eternalycute
Summary: Harry Potter hasn't slept since he cursed Draco Malfoy one month ago, and Draco is determined to seek his revenge in any way possible and prove a theory along the way... H/D Slash. Cannon compliant- no major book six spoilers.


**Title: A proven Theory**

**Disclaimer: **J. K. Rowling and associates own these characters. I am writing this for fun and not profit.

**Warnings:** Implied violence

**Pairings: **Harry/Draco Slash

**Rating: **R

**Summary:** Harry Potter hasn't slept since he cursed Draco Malfoy one month ago, and Draco is determined to seek his revenge and prove a theory in the process... H/D Slash. Cannon compliant- no major book six spoilers.

**Author's Notes: **I wrote this fic after a good friend challenged me to a short fic write up, little did I know it'd turn out to be this long. I hope you enjoy reading, comments are encouraged and appreciated!

**A PROVEN THEORY**

"_sometimes the best ideas in life start out as simple impulses"_

Harry was roaming the Hogwarts corridors like he had every Wednesday night for the past month. However, this time was different. He couldn't quite place what was different until he heard the unmistakable sound of stalking footsteps approaching him. Before his reflexes could kick in and he could turn to see who had followed him, a bright red flash attacked him and he saw black.

When he came to, he was aware of three things. He couldn't move his arms or legs, his mouth was gagged and everything was bleary. He tried to move his hands in their bindings, which he realised with some horror were made of some green magically enhanced rope - he knew it was magically enhanced from the faint sheen of magic that resonated into his hands at the tie points - trying to pull them apart with his sheer strength and determination, but to no avail. They were almost solid and all he had managed to do was give himself a possible hernia. The same proved for the ones on his ankles after he squinted in the dim light and had tried to make certain of what material they too were made of.

The light was coming from some candles placed just out of his peripheral vision; they cast off a light waxy smell that had tints of something pleasantly aromatic. Harry was just beginning to be lulled into a sense of calm, most likely the effect of the candles, when a silhouette just out of his bleary vision moved.

He raised himself as high as he could without getting a cramp and tried to call out. The figure said nothing, only moved further out of his sight. Harry tried again but the gag effectively muffled any coherent sound.

"Where am I?" He sounded out with difficulty. It was all getting rather creepy - if it was some belated joke Fred and George had concocted to humiliate him, then they had gone too far. Any moment now he was sure he would hear Fred or George sniggering in the corners and giving themselves away.

To Harry's great dismay, this did not happen. The figure did however get closer, and soon there was a dip in what Harry had quickly came to realise, was a bed. This was definitely not a good or funny joke.

Harry tried to open his eyes wider to see whoever was crawling towards him, but immediately wished he hadn't, when he realised just who had taken him hostage.

Draco Malfoy.

The dismay in this realisation hit Harry hard in his chest. So this wasn't some Weasley joke.

"Hello, Potter." Malfoy positively cooed as he rested on Harry's right side, precariously close to him. He could even smell the poncey git.

Harry mumbled something that sounded dangerously close to blasphemy and pitched his head back onto the pillow-less bed. Great... Maybe this was some great Slytherin joke and Malfoy wanted to scare the shit out of Harry? To humiliate him in front of the whole school come breakfast when he told of the great Harry Potter's pleas of mercy or some such nonsense.

With this in mind; Harry set out to be as irritating and uncooperative as he could be towards Draco, and to be as unresponsive. Response was probably what the git was looking for.

"Harry..." He began, "Harry, look at me... I said; Look. At . Me." He had jerked Harry's head upwards, ringing pain from his scalp where Malfoy's fingers where tugging at his hair. Harry grimaced at Malfoy despite his earlier resolve.

"That's better. You must be wondering why I brought you here, hmm?" He brought his finger to rest at the base of Harry's throat. "Well, I brought you here because you and I have some _unfinished_business to discuss." All the while, Draco was moving his finger in lazy patterns across Harry's chest.

Harry could do nothing except look at Draco as though the boy had finally fallen short two Knuts of a Sickle.

Draco stopped his stroking and reached out to untie the gag. Harry could only reason that was because the great git wanted someone to talk to.

"Malfoy. Let me go!" Harry exclaimed as soon as the gag came off. Malfoy looked at him with an air of contemplation before his eyes turned steely and he spoke in a low menacing voice.

"Now why would I do that? You didn't let me go last month in the bathroom. You just _had_to rip me open so you could see my blood. Well fuck you, Potter. Tonight, I'm going to make you regret what you did..."

Harry lay dumbstruck for a few moments; the things that were coming out of Draco's mouth were scaring him slightly. He hadn't _meant_to cast Sectumsempra on Draco that time in the girls bathroom and he'd had the subsequent nightmares after the incident. He hadn't been able to sleep properly since and he worried he was dangerously close to collapse... surely Draco had been the same? He tried to tell Malfoy this, to explain, but the other was having none of it.

"Shh. Don't try to deny it. We were both there - even Professor Snape was there. Anyway, why don't we get this party started, hmm?." He breathed, before getting off the bed and wandering out of Harry's range of vision.

The sound of metal things clanging together made Harry's panic levels reach new heights, though things were clarified a few moments later when his glasses were shoved back onto his nose and the plethora of sharp metal things was arrayed before him.

Harry almost fainted then.

Draco chuckled when he saw the pale sheen of panic appear on Harry's face. He extracted a small pocket knife from the black pouch, flicking the blade up and testing it's rigidity with reluctant admiration. His face almost reflected the glint off the knife's edge. But Harry attributed that to being shit scared of an enemy with a sharp deadly object in their hand.

Draco settled himself back at Harry's side and momentarily looked uneasy, before using the small red knife to pick open one button hole in Harry's chequered shirt. The button came clean off and he continued his path down the top. By the time Draco had reached the last button, Harry was on the verge of tears. Not only was he tied to a fucking bed but a psycho Malfoy had a knife and other dangerous looking things in his pouch of death, but he was a psycho Malfoy with a knife near his precious bits!

Draco must have sensed this train of thought because he looked up at that moment, he and Harry making eye contact. He grinned and moved the knife to swiftly cut the last button off. He then moved up until his eyes were parallel with Harry's.

"Is _little _Potter afraid of getting hurt?'' He crooned. Harry kept silent - if there was one thing he'd learnt from life with the Dursley's, it was not to answer rhetorical questions. That always ended badly.

Harry could smell Draco's breath from this close and he was surprised to find it didn't smell like fire and brimstone or sulphur at all. In fact it smelled quite pleasant, like he'd had apples or something fruity for dinner. He realised belatedly that he had been leaning upwards towards Malfoy until a firm hand was placed on his chest. The fingers made contact with the exposed skin and Harry was surprised to note that the fingers were warm. Surely someone with that pale a pallor had to have poor circulation and the resultant cold extremities.

The knife at his navel moved up then and Harry followed its cold trail up to the middle of his chest while trying not to struggle in his bonds; he didn't want to impale himself willingly on the sharp blade if it could be helped. The blade however, came to rest at the hollow of his neck and Draco spoke once more.

"Tell me something, Harry.." He was using Harry's name again and the hint of anger that had been there previously was gone and had been replaced by a soft whisper, "Why is it the Gryffindor Golden Boy can roam about the castle at his whim and not get caught, while the rest of us have to content ourselves with skulking around the shadows? Aren't you afraid someone might try to harm you one day?"

"Oh you mean someone like you, Malfoy?" Harry spat out.

He let out a short laugh. "Yeah. Someone a lot like me, but since I'm not the person tied to a bed in a dark room, I would refrain from the hostility, m'kay? Someone might get hurt."

"What do you want from me, Malfoy? " Harry ground out wearily.

"Ah, now we're getting somewhere." He said, a sharp glint bouncing off his teeth. "Well, you see, the thing is.. ever since you ripped open my chest last month, I've been thinking of ways I could pay you back. The perfect opportunity presented itself last week when I observed you on the seventh floor after I'd left an hour earlier.

It occurred to me that you'd been following me for a few months, and that's how you knew where I seemed to be. So I resolved to teach you how bad lurking and stalking people really is." He smiled. "So tell me something Harry... are all those rumours true?"

Harry's eyes widened, "What rumours?"

"Oh you know... do you really like dick?" He leered at him then, his eyes mimicking Harry's.

"No-ow!" Malfoy had nicked him at his collar bone, and a small slow trail of blood made its way down the exposed part of his chest.

Then Malfoy did something Harry didn't see coming. He licked at the blood with his tongue.

Harry sharply took a breath in, and looked to the head that was at his chest. Draco gazed back at him with an intense look of mischievousness that Harry hadn't seen since the Remebrall incident back in their first year.

Keeping his eyes on Harry's, Draco leaned down again and proceeded to lick at the collar bone. He smirked when Harry stopped his breathing. He then began to suck the small slit lightly, eliciting small jibs of pain that were almost immediately smoothed over with an languid tongue. Harry let out a sharp sigh.

"What the fuck are you doing, Malfoy?" He exclaimed, after he had gathered his thoughts from the shock.

"Proving a theory." Draco smirked, looking up briefly before he went back to Harry's collar bone. This time, Draco was making a concentrated effort to elicit a different reaction other than bewilderment and anger out of Harry.

He put the knife on the edge of the bed and returned his hands to Harry's chest, which at this point Harry was desperately flexing in his plight to get away. Draco stilled this by deftly swinging himself up onto Harry so that he was straddling his thighs. He placed his hands on Harry's shoulders and began to lean in.

Harry tried to buck up to dislodge Draco but that failed when his thighs were squeezed together by Draco's. Then abruptly, Draco stopped a scant few millimetres away from Harry's face. Harry's vision was filled with Draco's face and from this proximity, he could make out the smaller flecks of dark blue in Draco's grey eyes, eyes that were narrowed. Draco let out a small breath of air that tickled Harry's top lip. Harry blinked and slowly realised that the sensation wasn't too bad before he remembered himself and glowered at the face before him.

Draco took no notice of the glare directed at him, and continued to breath slowly onto Harry's face. He then changed tact and instead decided to speak.

"Well, Potter? Do you know what theory I'm trying to prove yet?" He whispered, his breath mingling with Harry's in an intense plethora of tangible tension.

Harry on his part, tried his best not to squirm, not that he could.. the binds were too well cast. He instead opted to turn his head away from Draco. If the git wanted attention, he wouldn't be getting it from Harry. But Draco preempted this move and turned Harry's head back to his with a firm hand on his jaw.

He lifted the face up to his and slowly placed his lips upon those of Harry's, who's eyes opened up comically wild. That was until he felt Draco's smooth lips moving slowly across his. The lips were dry and warm and gentle and undemanding, they skimmed a path across this jawline and then back to his collar bone, then down his chest, where Draco began to dart his tongue out in tentative swipes.

He also began to suck gently in random places. Harry realised too late that Draco didn't really have a plan and this must have been done on a whim because in the estimated fifteen minutes, he'd been in what could only be the Room of Requirement, he hadn't really done any harm to Harry. There was a strong possibility Harry would be able to leave this room alive and relatively unscathed. If only he could pry the hot mouth away from his left nipple; the hot mouth that was now causing a very unwanted reaction in Harry. Small coils of pleasure began to reach out from the tenderness created by Draco's mouth and began to reach out toward the lower pit of Harry's stomach.

Draco on his part seemed oblivious to Harry's inner plight and dutifully carried on in his task to prove whatever it was he set out to prove. He'd forgotten somewhere between tasting Potter's blood and sucking his nipple.

Harry lifted his head as high as he could to see what Draco was doing now and almost regretted it instantly. _Almost._Draco was now inching his way slowly down Harry's navel, his tongue darting out to lick inside the little dip in his belly. That sent a sharp jolt of something Harry didn't quite recognise yet, but it wasn't entirely unpleasant. His body didn't think so in any case, because he let out another sharp intake of breath that made Draco briefly look up and throw another well knowing smirk.

He then crawled back up Harry's length and seated himself solidly on his lap. He leaned down and captured Harry's mouth in a slow hot searing kiss that left Harry incoherent. The sensation he felt was like a slow, hot fire yearning to get out. Harry bucked his hips up as another pull of desire rung out of him. _Fuck, _he thought to himself. _I never thought kissing could be this intense. _It really was intense, as intense as he'd ever experienced and that was saying something. Ginny was often fond of laying her claim on him whenever another attractive female made a pass at Harry.

Malfoy's kiss was also different. It was obviously male and that added a new dimension Harry had never experienced before. He wasn't trying to be gentle with Harry, in fact the git even bit him and Harry tried to jerk his head away, but was quickly recaptured into another mind-stopping exchange of tongue and essence. It's not that Harry was gay or anything, he'd never really given it any thought, but now that he was quite obviously enjoying being the centre of Draco Malfoy's concentrated effort of expert kissing, he thought he ought to revise his sexuality.

Malfoy drew his head away from Harry, his eyes smouldering with barely concealed lust. He moved his hips in an experimental roll and Harry was momentarily blinded with the pleasure that ran through his very core. He hadn't really noticed that he was becoming hard. Malfoy threw him a knowing look and did it again, and this time he reached his hands out to balance himself on the headboard to which Harry's hands were tied. He jerked his hips forwards a few times, making Harry moan between each jerk, before deciding it wasn't enough.

He reached over Harry and retrieved Harry's wand that was lying on the floor. He then cast a quick disrobing charm on Harry's shoes, socks and trousers. Harry had never been more glad to wear boxers at that moment, even if they did bunch up at unseemly times. Draco took care of his own clothes but left himself in only his boxers, shirt, and Slytherin tie. God forbid he not hoist his house colours. Harry almost wondered if Draco slept in uniform.

Draco continued on obliviously in his valiant mission to prove whatever it was to Potter. He began to roll his hips again in that slow teasing motion that had Harry desperately thrusting and keening for more before he knew it. Then Draco made a call of judgement that he sincerely hoped would not backfire on him. He unbound Harry, at least at the hands.

The moment of truth came when Harry reached out his hands to grab at Draco's hair, not to harm or maim but to pull him closer. Harry reasoned that if ever there was a time to find out one's sexual preference, it was when an opportunity such as this arose. And arose it did.

The two of them spent the next few moments in a fierce battle of passion as each tried to dominate and was dominated by the other. Harry on his part, did his damn best to show Draco that he could be just as adept in drawing arousal as Draco was. He used his now free hands to fully explore the body that was atop him. Draco was all hard planes and smooth angles which suited Harry just fine. His tongue was as deft as expected, Draco _was _quick with his tongue in more ways than one as it turned out. That silver tongue was good for something other than crafted insults.

This continued until one of them had to take a breath.

"Malfoy, what are we doing?" He panted out, dislodging a stray strand of Draco's hair that had somehow managed to get entangled in their kiss.

"Haven't a clue Potter, but I suggest you shut up and do that that thing you just did again." He breathed out.

Harry flexed his own hips up just as Draco ground his down.

"_Fuck."_They both exclaimed as hot bursts of intense pleasure radiated from the contact.

Harry, in a fit of Gryffindor courage, drove his hand between them and cupped Draco's erection. A low strangled moan emanated from Draco's lips before, he could catch himself.

Draco plunged them into another intense kiss, his hands finding purchase in Harry's short thick hair. He angled their kiss so that he was now lying squarely on top on Harry's body. Their lengths brought together in a delicious line of perfect symmetry. They used this to their advantage by wringing out reactions from each other in the form of low moans that were sometimes guttural, because of their uninhibited nature.

Draco moved to get his wand and unexpectedly unbound Harry's feet too. Harry on his part almost did a bunk right then. Except he couldn't - or rather - his mind and body were united in their song of praise at the sensations that were being administered to them.

Harry sat up and Draco came with him, his legs straddling Harry again so that they sat facing each other. Harry raised his hand so it sat squarely on Draco's jawline. Then he stroked a slow path down that ended at Draco's perked and pink nipples. He pinched one and then looked at Draco, who's lips were a rosy hue and glistened with drying spit. He then proceeded to place his mouth over it. He felt rather than saw Draco's shudder and the resonating sigh of contentment.

Draco pushed Harry back down onto the bed and placed his hand underneath Harry's neck so he could tilt his head up. Harry cottoned onto what Draco was doing, and followed his lead by fastening his legs around Draco's midriff. He clawed an angry red track down Draco's porcelain matte skin. Draco exhaled sharply before clenching down hard on Harry's neck and leaving an angry bruise that began to purple instantly. Now they had marked each other, to remember this experience when clarity inevitably came.

Draco lazily stroked random paths down Harry's chest and let his hand wander down to their mingled erections that were now straining against the thin cotton of their underwear. He plunged his hand into the moist fabric of Harry's underwear and took hold of the warm length. He began a slow leisurely stoke that mimicked the tongue inside Harry's mouth. Harry rocked into Draco's palm and moaned each time the dry smooth texture of Draco's hand met with his cock, the mixture of precome and a dry, warm hand added a new level of friction Harry often missed in his solitary showers.

Hearing the success of his strokes led Draco to Harry's navel, where he carefully peeled back the underwear and enveloped Harry into his mouth in one smooth move. He moved his lips experimentally and was proud to note that Harry stuffed his fist into his mouth in an attempt to keep the strangled sound from coming out. He removed his mouth a second later, much to Harry's dismay and relief. He had been about to push Draco further down his dick if he'd had his own way. Draco instead opted to talk seductively to Harry.

"There's no need to be quiet, Potter. It's just you and me in this room, which is sound proof may I add, so feel free to make some noise." With that, he enveloped Harry again. This time, Harry let out the moan that was dying to escape from him and was rewarded with a particularly aimed lick at the slit in his shaft which sent him down another dizzying spiral of pleasure.

Draco grabbed hold of Harry's shaft and began to ease his dick in and out of his mouth whilst corkscrewing his hand to make sure Harry screamed out his name by the end, if not during this.. whatever it was they were doing. Harry was whimpering at this point and it wouldn't be too long before he was begging, Draco reckoned. He'd been on the receiving end of a blowjob only last month and he reasoned that he could give as good as he got.

Harry made the most beautiful sounds when he was in the throes of passion, and Draco set out to memorise the small nuances of emotion that glittered between each intense moan or grunt that were elicited out of Harry's mouth. His mouth was wet with saliva from the many times he had licked or bitten his lips from the pleasure.

Harry let out one long particular sound that was interspersed with moans of "yeah... more." and "Fuck, Draco."

Draco took this as his cue to stop moving his mouth. He instead came up and placed a wet sloppy kiss on Harry, who at this point was on the verge of a pleasure induced meltdown.

Harry re-emerged from his induced stupor to repay the favour back to Draco. But because he hadn't been on the receiving end of one of those types of kisses, he had to improvise. He placed his mouth gingerly on Draco's erection after moving the shirt and tie out of the way, and dragging down the black boxers past Draco's ankles.

"You don't have to-" Draco began, but was cut off by Harry, who had began to circle his tongue around Draco's hot dripping prick. Draco grabbed a hold of Harry's hair and tried to push him further in but Harry was having none of it. He pulled back and gave a glare before an idea came to him. He began to massage Draco's balls with the pad of his tongue and kept up the stroking motion with his right hand, this had the desired effect in that Draco mewled and keened like a cat in heat.

After a few frenzied moments in which Harry gagged a bit, Draco sat up abruptly, "Fuck. Fuc- Potter. M'gonna c-c-" Harry got the hint and backed up quickly. But this soon turned out to be a false alarm and as Harry was about to go back to his ministrations, Draco stilled him with his hand.

"I have an idea.." So far, his ideas had turned out all right if Harry's erection had anything to say about that.

"What is it?" Harry said, his mouth tasting pleasantly.. different.

"Lie down beside me." And when Harry had done that, he said, "Okay, now move a bit closer to me, like that, yeah, now follow me."

And he started to stroke Harry, who also did the same to him. Draco used his free hand to tilt their heads into a wet messy kiss that reeked of pure sexual attraction.

They continued at this slow languid pace before Draco peaked at his crest and could no longer hold it in. Harry sped up his strokes and as Draco began to tense up, he bit his lower lip. Then without further warning, Draco spilled himself all over Harry's speeding hand which had now slowed down to wring out what was left of Draco's soul.

After Draco had come down from his high, he set out to make Harry scream out his release. He gathered up some of the come that had adhered itself to Harry's navel and slicked up his hand with some improvised lube. He then began to fondle and stroke Harry, whilst whispering sweet dirty nothings that promised the heights of pleasures and assured Harry would remember this day until he died. The thing that brought Harry closer to his climax was when Draco, out of the blue, confessed something.

"You know, Potter. There wasn't really a theory. You just looked so fucking hot- wanted you right then. So fucking lucky I could wait to get you here alone; I would have fucked you right in that corridor... hear you moan my name... yeah, just like that." He bit into the bruise he'd left earlier and at the moment; Harry let himself go and came in hot stringy bursts that threatened to leave him paralysed for a good few hours.

The two of them lay there panting and wheezing before Draco started to roll out of the bed. Harry stilled him with his hand and pulled him back down onto the bed.

"Shh, Draco. Just sleep, you know you want to." He slurred, his eyes already becoming bleary with sleep.

"But, Potter-" He tried.

"But nothing, _Malfoy,_you can bloody well kip here til the morning. I don't know about you but I'm too knackered to even climb back to the tower let alone haul myself back down to the dungeons... and from the looks of it, we could both use the sleep." He raised a hand up to cover an escaping yawn.

Draco looked into Harry's wide green eyes and marvelled at how someone could be that trusting - granted a few minutes ago, said person had been tied to a bed with a stranger looming over them.

_Gryffindors_, he scoffed internally. _Too bloody trusting for their own good, good thing someone out there exists with noble intentions, or things could have gotten awfully sticky for Potter tonight.._

Draco groaned as he realised the pun he'd made. He _really_needed to get some sleep.

He nudged Harry aside and curled up with this back to Harry's chest. Harry in turn cast a protective arm over Draco and pulled him close.

"S'what I thought." Harry mumbled, as he fell into a deep and contented sleep for the first time since cursing Draco Malfoy one month ago.

_**FIN.**_


End file.
